One of the appealing features of the outdoor game of bowls results from the practice of using asymmetrically weighted bowls which are shaped as an oblate spheroid, namely one having a somewhat flattened aspect at opposite ends of an axis through the spheroid. Asymmetric weighting along this axis results in the bowls following a curved path which can be more or less pronounced in dependence on the speed of the bowl.